In the prior application for patent entitled, Flexidigit Robotic Manipulator, Ser. No. 07/156,256 Filed Feb. 16, 1988 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,179 granted July 18, 1989, ("the '256 application") there is described a structure of a novel positioning device in the form of an arm capable of assuming many shapes for positioning an object carried in a grip member or "hand", which structure is referred to as a "flexidigit robotic manipulator". In that novel positioning device a plurality of serially spaced disks is independently controlled in orientation and spacing relative to adjacent disks through use of electrically operated actuators and the like, whereby the positioning device may be configured into various curved shapes and extend or retract to different lengths with great versatility. Specifically the individual disks that together form the arm incorporate actuators that govern the disk spacing and orientation at three spaced locations so that the adjacent disk may be spaced and/or tilted relative to the other disk.
In one embodiment those actuators may be electromechanical devices, such as solenoids and/or servo motors and in other embodiments a piezo electric element. Reference is made to the description of the structure of the flexidigit robotic manipulator presented in the '256 application, which is incorporated herewithin by reference as part of this specification. Reference is also made to the companion application entitled Robotic Arm Systems, Ser. No. 07/156,388 Filed Feb. 16, 1988 ("the '388 application") that describes additional structures for such flexidigit robotic manipulator, "FRM", particularly the incorporation of a positioning device that contains a first part with larger size elements, depicted as an "arm", and a second part that is carried by the first that is of smaller size and more delicate construction, depicted as a "finger" and to the examples of electronic control circuits for controlling the position and shape of the FRM. That description in the '388 application is also incorporated herewithin by reference as part of this specification. In that FRM, the first section gives coarse control over position and the latter second section permits a more fine position control in positioning an object carried by the FRM.
The piezo electric type of actuators referred to above are useful in more delicate arms. Because of the small movements and inertia in those types of actuators, piezo electric actuators provide quick response to applied control signals. However, because the amount of physical movement each can provide is limited, they are more suitable for fine positioning. Further because the piezo electric type actuators are more fragile than types using solenoids or motors for positioning control, they are less adapted to carry heavy weights or should be useful in systems where weight is not a limiting factor, such as in gravity free outer space application.
Though the prior '256 application and the '388 application are each directed primarily to mechanical systems that physically transport and move other objects from one place to another, the FRM device is controllable through selected actuator operation to provide prearranged movements on a periodic basis or hold an object in a prescribed position and orientation. That capability permits the FRM to be incorporated as part of other apparatus which makes use of adjustably positional elements.
Microwave antennas of one known construction employ a horn, a sub-reflector and a larger sized main reflector, usually parabolic in shape, that are assembled into a fixed relationship. That relationship permits reception and transmission of microwave energy from remote transmitters and to remote receivers, respectively. The large main reflector collects the incoming propagated RF and focuses that electromagnetic radiation onto the sub-reflector and the latter in turn collects and focuses the radiation into the horn, where it is coupled to a receiver. Conversely, where the antenna is used for transmitting microwave energy, the radiation emanating from the horn is incident on the sub-reflector, is reflected thereby to the main reflector and is focused by the latter for propagation in an essentially straight line to a remote receiving antenna at which the antenna is aimed. For additional details of such a known device the reader may refer to available technical literature. Because the antenna elements are adjusted and fixed in position initially, it is difficult to adjust or optimize the spacing between elements after the antenna has been deployed in a relatively inaccessible location; for example, the antenna may be located on a space satellite deployed in outer space.
An object of the present invention is provide an improved horn type microwave antenna; to increase the versatility and optimize the performance of such antenna by including remotely controllable adjustment of antenna elements.